Say Something
by Kristie V
Summary: Sharon Newman leaves Genoa City behind to start life over again in Los Angeles. However, when she meets and falls in love with the handsome Thorne Forrester, it changes their lives in ways neither could've imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She could feel the excitement going through every part of her body as the plane she was on was about to land. It was more then she ever thought was possible.

Sharon Newman looked out her window and saw the Los Angeles skyline in all of its glory. She felt a smile come across her face as she held the hand of her adorable look-a-like daughter Faith, who was just as excited as her mom was.

Sharon had made the hardest decision ever. She had decided to leave Genoa City, Wisconsin for Los Angeles because she felt that she needed to start life over again. All of those years spent tangled in the web of the Newman family's crazy ways had had an effect on her in a very negative way. Simply put, Sharon felt that she needed to leave. Not just for her sake but for Faith's as well.

Sure, it had hurt Sharon to the core. She still loved her former husband, Nick Newman, but she knew that what they had had was something that they could never get back. Things had changed so much that there was no going back.

Her decision had even angered her son Noah, who felt that she was being selfish. However, after a long talk, he completely understood why she had to leave. It was the best thing for her to do.

Now as the plane began to desend to LAX, Sharon could feel her excitement grow and grow.

This was it. Her new life was about to start.

Meanwhile, there was excitement over at the Forrester Mansion. The Forrester family was celebrating the engagement of family patriarch Eric Forrester and jewelry designer Quinn Fuller. Everyone from Eric's children to Quinn's son Wyatt & his wife Hope were there.

Everyone was happy. Everyone except Thorne. Sure he loved his father & was very happy for him, but as he stood there with his daughter Alexandria holding a glass of white wine in his hand, all he could think about was when he would ever have a chance at happiness.

What he didn't know was that love was coming for him, and it was coming in a big way.

A really big way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As soon as the plane landed, Faith began jumping up & down out of excitement. Sharon smiled as she calmed down her adorable 5-year-old.

"We're not at the gate yet, sweetie," said Sharon. "I know, Mommy, but I want to see LA now," said Faith with a smile that was just like her mom's. "I know you do. We'll get to see LA when we get to the gate & off this plane. Deal?" asked Sharon who stuck her hand out. "Deal," said Faith grinning. She then shook her mother's hand.

As the plane approached the gate, Sharon felt a bit nervous. She & Faith would be heading out to their hotel, the Millennium Biltmore, where they would be staying until they got their own place.

Then Sharon's thoughts turned to work.

She knew that she had an interview scheduled with Eric Forrester and his son, Forrester Creations president Rick Forrester, for a position at Forrester Creations, one of the world's top fashion companies, in two days. The thought of working there scared her.

Sharon wasn't afraid to work. She had worked for most of her adult life except in the early years of her marriage to Nick when she was trying to maintain a household and help raise their kids, Cassie and Noah. Then she got involved with Newman Enterprises & discovered that she had a talent for business.

Now as she & Faith got off the plane, Sharon could feel her excitement grow as she walked through LAX with Faith. She had a feeling.

Things were goign to be good.

Back at the Forrester mansion, Thorne was getting ready to leave with Ally when Eric approached him.

"I hope you had a great time, son," said Eric. "I do. I'm happy for you, Dad. Quinn is a good woman," said Thorne with a smile. "She really is, Grandpa," said Ally with a smile of her own. "Thank you. Both of you," said Eric with his own smile. Thorne & Ally then left for their comfy home in the LA suburb of Sherman Oaks.

Thorne noticed his normally talktive daughter was very quiet, which had him worried. He hoped that she wasn't thinking about Liam Spencer, whom she had a major crush on. Thorne hated that guy a lot.

"You OK, hun?" asked Thorne. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," said Ally. "You sure?" he asked. She nodded her head. Thorne then left her alone.

Ally, however, couldn't keep her thoughts to herself so she blurted out, "I wish you were happy, Dad. I saw how sad you looked at the party." Thorne looked at his daughter in surprise. Still he knew that he had to respond to her.

"I know, hun. It's not easy. You know I haven't really loved anyone since your mom passed away," said Thorne who then found himself thinking of his late wife Darla. Ally saw the sadness coming across his face.

"What about Taylor, Dad?" asked Ally. "I tried to love her but knowing that she will always love your uncle Ridge made it hard for me to fully love her," confessed Thorne. Ally just nodded. She knew that the subject of love was hard for her father.

Still, Ally hoped that he would find happiness someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A couple of days after arriving in LA, Sharon was getting herself ready to do two things: take Faith to her new school & go to her interview at Forrester Creations.

As she slipped on her nude-colored pumps, Sharon, who was dressed in a tasteful cream-colored pantsuit, could feel herself getting nervous, & she knew why.

Having been a part of the Newman family for so long, Sharon had gotten used to having everything given to her from being spokeswoman for Beauty of Nature, which Victor ended up selling to the Paris-based company L'Oreal for $275 million, to money. Still, it felt good to try & see if she could acheive something without it being offered to her on a silver platter.

After making sure that Faith was dressed & ready to go, they were off to a private day school located five miles outside of Los Angeles. As they got closer to the place, Sharon felt a little sad. She & Faith had pretty much been attached at the hip ever since she had been returned to them by Ashley Abbott. Now Sharon had to let her daughter go to school & learn what needed to be learned.

After getting Faith to her kindergarden class on time & being wished good luck by her, Sharon got into the rental car, a blue Mercedes-Benz, & was off to Forrester Creations for her job interview.

As the country-style estate that housed the famous fashion company came into a more clearer view, Sharon was now trembling. She knew that she had to make a great first impression on Eric & Rick Forrester or she was in trouble.

While Sharon was looking for a place to park, Thorne was heading over to Eric's office to talk about the successful relaunch of Thomas Forrester's Taboo line.

"Well, the publicity the line got has been great, Dad," said Thorne. "I know. I am very impressed. Thomas did a wonderful job," said Eric. "I just wish Ridge wasn't being such an ass about it," said Thorne. "I've already told him that, son," said Eric. "I think he just needs get over the fact that Rick is president of this company now, not him," said Thorne, who was the company's senior executive vice-president.

Eric just nodded. He knew what Thorne meant.

Something then wound popping into Thorne's mind, & he had to ask his father about it.

"Is it true that you & Rick are interviewing someone today?" asked Thorne. "Yes we are. Who did you hear that from?" asked Eric. "Steffy. I overheard her talking about it with Carter Walton yesterday," said Thorne. Eric then cleared his throat because he wasn't sure how his son would react to the news of who he & Rick were interviewing.

"Who is this person, Dad?" asked Thorne. "Someone with plenty of business experience," said Eric. "Who is he?" asked Thorne. "Not a 'he'. A 'she'," said Eric. "Really?" asked Thorne.

Before Eric could answer, he & Thorne were interrupted by the sound of Pamela Douglas, who was Eric's executive assistant, opening the door. Following right behind her was Rick, & behind him was someone who caught Thorne's attention.

The woman following Rick was gorgeous. The sides of her long blond hair were pulled away from her beautiful face. She had the most beauitful blue eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a cream-colored pantsuit & was carrying a briefcase.

Thorne had to admit that if this woman was who Eric & Rick were interviewing, she had better be impressive. He hoped she would be.

"Are you Sharon?" asked Eric with a smile. "Yes, sir. I am," said Sharon. "I'm Eric Forrester," said Eric. "You've obivously meet my son Rick. This is my older son, Thorne. He is the company's senior executive vice-president."

Sharon smiled at Thorne as they shook hands. She had to admit that he was very handsome. He had a great smile, and she felt herself getting pulled in all while staring into his warm brown eyes.

As for Thorne, there was no denying in his mind that Sharon was absolutely beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled, & he found her smile captivating.

From the moment they shook hands, both felt something. They didn't know what it was, but they could feel that spark, that connection. That something that just couldn't be described in words.

What both Thorne & Sharon didn't relaize was that they had fallen in love at first sight.


End file.
